Show me!
by AnimatedSM1
Summary: Even Kuromine has a huge secret, but it's Shimada that discovers it! Oh boy. This is a Jitsu wa Watashi wa fanfiction. Warning: ShimadaxKuromine, Intersex!Kuromine, and lemon! One shot!


Today, Shimada decided to go for the record for balancing a pencil on his nose. So far, he had managed two minutes and thirty seconds. Wait, what was the standing record for pencil balancing anyway? He should have looked it up before he had gotten started. Maybe one of his friends could look up the record for him! But moving even the slightest inch could jeopardize everything, so he remained perfectly still. His vision consisted of only the pencil and the ceiling of his room. Because, you know, trying to get into the record books for balancing a pencil was far more important than getting a girlfriend!

He nearly lost his balance, but kept his head still. He was determined, after all. He had always been determined and pushed through any decision he had ever made, good or bad. Mostly bad according to his arrest records. Maybe being the youngest guy to have a lot of charges pressed against him could get him into the record books? It would be a lot easier than balancing this damn pencil out of boredom!

Boredom. That was what the little red head was experiencing at the moment and what lead him into starting this stupid record. It was Sunday and he had nothing to do and no friends to goof around with. Sakurada had already made plans to hang out with that Shirou guy today; Okada didn't answer his phone; and Kuromine was on a date with Youko. That last part irked Shimada and he almost lost balance of his pencil again.

Shimada was very much aware on how petty and pathetic it was to be jealous of a friend. A good friend who was the most honest and sincere guy he knew, and one who always looked out for others even when they sometimes didn't return the favor, which was Shimada in most cases. Now the last remaining conscious he had was sending him on a guilt trip into treating Kuromine better. Yet, that didn't last long when his deviant side was ranting loudly that the Boy Scout didn't need any more good treatment, considering that girls still threw themselves at him even after he gotten the girl he had wanted!

Life was unfair and it proved to be so when his pencil dropped to the ground. Shimada cursed and put it back on his nose, starting the record again. But even with the pencil back in front of his main view point, Shimada's mind travel back to the question he been trying to figure out for the longest now.

What made Kuromine such a chick magnet over night?

Seriously! One minute, Kuromine was the school's infamous leaky basket and had terrible luck with love. The next day, he was seen being chased and hunted down by four different beautiful girls. What were the reasons? The hell anyone knew and was just focusing on gossiping about the latest adventures of "Eromine"!

For once, Shimada wasn't interested in gossip, only in facts, and damn all if he hadn't tried to figure out the sudden appeal to Kuromine.

He wasn't a bad looking guy, but he certainly was not a 9 or a 10 in the looks department. Shimada once overheard a couple of girls commented that Kuromine had cute eyes and that was about the only feature that stood out in his average appearance. His personality wasn't charismatic at all to woo any girl. His grades were pretty good but not outstanding, he wasn't athletic, and he wasn't even rich!

These were things Shimada had learned girls were interested in, and Kuromine Asahi did not possess strong enough assets of any of them. So, what was the secret? What could have possible turned an average Joe into a pimp overnight?

' _Maybe size does matter?_ '

Shimada leaned his chair too far back and fell over. He laid on the floor, staring up at the ceiling in horror. Where the hell did that come from? Sure he wanted answers but not THAT kind of answer! He didn't want to think of THAT! The short teen groaned and rolled over on his stomach, now staring at the pencil in front of him and trying to keep his mind from going to THAT! Because that thought would lead to other thoughts that he wanted to bury under ten feet of dirt. It wasn't normal to think like that, which is why he had to get a girlfriend soon.

Girls were soft, smelled nice, curvy, and sexy! Shimada loved girls, always had and always would. So, why did he think of guys the same way too? Guys weren't soft or curvy, and some smelled like BO. They were muscular, rough, hard in all the right places, and can be sexy too!

Why the hell did he think that!? Why did he always think like that when he thought of girls?

Shimada shook his head, trying to shake out all those gay thoughts and crawled into his bed. Maybe a nap would make him forget about his weird and scary thoughts. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift when suddenly his phone rang. It scared Shimada a bit, but he quickly picked it up from his nightstand and answered.

"Hello?" he asked, not bothering to look at the ID information.

"Hey, Shimada!" It was Kuromine and Shimada blushed for no apparent reason.

"Oh, hey dude. What's up? Your date bombing and you need advise from a real pro?" Shimada said in his usual cocky manner. He heard Kuromine laugh on the other end and grinned to himself, happy when someone got his jokes.

"Actually, my date ended early and I wanted to see if you still wanted to hang out today." Kuromine said.

Shimada sneered teasingly into the phone, "Must have been one boring date for it to end early." He could feel Kuromine rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone.

"Do you want to hang out or not?" he said, sounding a bit annoyed. Shimada grinned again, amused by how easily he could irritate people.

"Sure. Bring your sorry ass over here so I can listen to all the lame things you did with Shiragami-chan." He laughed before hanging up. He placed the phone back on the stand and rolled on his back again, now thinking on what to do with Kuromine.

The first thing to come to mind was to read some porn magazines together. Then he thought about the fact that Kuromine had a girlfriend now and probably won't be up for it anymore. Shimada snorted, as if the brown haired boy was ever willing before. Shimada had to use a lot of swaying to get the prude boy to even hold a porn mag! Shimada decided he would still do it because he loved teasing Kuromine until his face was redder than a cherry tomato!

Speaking of cherries, Shimada wondered if Kuromine popped his "cherry" now that he had Youko. It was a brief thought until he remembered the kind of people the couple were. One being an awkward stuttering mess and the other was denser than a used pencil. It was a miracle the two even got together in the first place!

Shimada hummed to himself. Still, Shiragami was a beauty and gullible to boot. If it were any other guy, it wouldn't take much to coax her into going all the way. It was a rotten thing to think about, but it was true from what Shimada could see. Kuromine would be no better either. If he hooked up with a girl like Shiho, for example, he would be on his back, spread eagle, and treated like a ride at the carnival!

Yes, the two were defiantly herbivores and if not careful, any carnivore could step in and steal one from the other. Maybe steal both and have an awesome threesome!

Shimada slapped his head and gritted his teeth. Now why did he have to think of it like that? No threesome with Kuromine would be awesome! No threesome with another guy would be awesome either, no matter what the slight bulge in his pants said!

The door rang, and Shimada figured it was Kuromine. He hopped off the bed and walked to the front door. He swung the door opened and there, just as he guessed, stood Kuromine, greeting him with a smile and a little wave. Shimada grinned and ushered in his friend into his home. The two would have the house to themselves, so they were free to talk about anything dirty, which was where any conversation with Shimada led to.

However, nothing dirty or even slightly sexual was brought up and the two spent two hours playing video games. It was nice, Shimada had to admit, to just sit back and play mindless video games without thinking about sex, for once. However, the peaceful bliss didn't last long. Kuromine left to use the bathroom, and after a couple of seconds alone, Shimada's mind went to the gutters. Then he got up, pulled out a DVD hidden under his mattress, and put it on.

When Kuromine came back ready for another rematch, Shimada watched his expression as he noticed what was now playing on the TV. Porcelain pale skin turned bright red and Kuromine's mouth hung open. Shimada counted six seconds before Kuromine's nose started to bleed and he quickly covered his face and turned around.

"Shimada! Why the hell is there porn on your TV!?"

"'Cause I put it there." Shimada simply answered and grinned as he watched Kuromine's shoulders tremble.

"Y-You sick bastard! T-Turn that off r-right now!" Kuromine demanded, but it fell on deaf ears as Shimada turned his attention back to the screen.

The sounds of moaning and panting filled the room, making Kuromine squirm from where he was standing. Shimada rubbed the tent growing in his pants and glanced back at his friend.

"You're missing all the good parts, man. Don't worry, I won't tell Shiragami-chan~!"

Kuromine shot a glare at him and Shimada knew he wanted to punch him, but also knew he wouldn't do it since he was such a pacifist. Which made it all the more fun to tease him!

A loud moan caught both of the boys' attention and Shimada licked his lips.

"I wonder how a real pussy taste like." He said in a husky voice as his hands gripped tighter at his boner. Kuromine shuddered and wanted to look away but couldn't. To both of their surprise, he ended up sitting next to Shimada with an obvious tent in his pants too.

Shimada grinned to himself, glad to have Kuromine back on the same boat again. As the porn continued on, both boys became less shy about touching themselves in front of each other. Kuromine was squirming around more than Shimada, looking very restrained and a bit desperate. The red head figured he wanted to pull it out and go to town but was too shy to be the first one. So naturally, Shimada took the lead.

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his half hard cock. He seen this porno a million times before, but the fact that he was watching it with Kuromine and rubbing it out together with him was what really turned him on.

After stroking his bare cock a bit, at the corner of his eye he watched Kuromine pull out his and stroke it. Shimada's eyes didn't leave his cock, convincing himself he was just comparing sizes and as far as he could tell, Kuromine was no bigger than him, hell, even slightly smaller. Shimada bit his bottom lip, he was pretty sure he should be happy about this fact, but at the same time he was turned on.

It was the first time he saw another erect cock in real life. Shimada swallowed, hearing his heart beat in his ears as he fought the urge of reaching over and helping out. He looked up at Kuromine's face, which was flustered, and his mouth shut in a straight line, refusing to let one sound come out. Shimada sucked his teeth, now wanting to hear Kuromine's voice.

Shimada looked back at the screen for a brief moment before looking over and seeing Kuromine pushing another hand deeper into his pants. He bit his bottom lip as he restrained a moan and closed his eyes.

Watching Kuromine play with his balls was too much for Shimada. He took advantage of the situation to scoot closer to Kuromine. He waited to see if the other boy noticed him. Kuromine seemed oblivious as he dug his hand digger into his pants; the other was pumping his penis.

Shimada's fingers twitched and he slowly reached over to give an extra hand. Suddenly, a sharp gasp slipped out of Kuromine's lips and his entire body shuddered. Shimada quickly retreated his hand between his legs. Did Kuromine already cum? He looked down and saw that Kuromine hadn't yet, but had some pre-cum dripping down his cock. The red head wanted to release the rest, but before he could attempt another move, Kuromine began to stand up.

"…I-I have to use your b-bathroom…" his voice was strained and his entire face was red with shame. Shimada felt a peg of panic, thinking his friend was going to finish off in the bathroom. As Kuromine turned to leave, Shimada's arm shot up and grabbed a fist full of his bottom pants in a vain attempt to stop him.

The action was so sudden that Kuromine stumbled over his own feet, falling over but with Shimada still gripping his pants, they slipped down.

Shimada cursed under his breath, having no excuse in mind and ready to apologize, but then he froze. Kuromine was naked from the waist down and Shimada's eyes locked on what was between his legs. The only way he could describe what he was seeing was by comparing it to two peaches. The larger peach was round and supple while connecting to the smaller peach, which was wet and dripped its juices down his legs.

If all the blood wasn't rushed to his cock right now, Shimada could say that he was looking at a…

"NO! DON'T LOOK!"

The shout shook Shimada out of his trance long enough to see the peaches disappear into jean pants. He looked up and seen Kuromine's legs pulled up, his arms hugging them and his entire expression looked mortified and scared. Shimada blinked, trying to make sense of what he just saw and then denied it. No, there was no way what he saw belonged to Kuromine, another guy! It wasn't possible! It was probably just an illusion his sick little head had came up with to trick him.

"D-did you see it?"

Fuck, why ask that? Why the hell ask that and confirm that what the red head saw was not an illusion but, in fact, the real thing?

"…Why is there a pussy where your balls should be?"

Kuromine cried out and buried his head into his hacked up legs. Shimada sat there, staring hard before he growled and crawled over to him. He grabbed both shoulders and began to shake him,

"Let me see!" He shouted. Kuromine shook his head, keeping his face hidden.

"No! It wasn't anything! You were just seeing things!" he shouted, though it was a bit muffled. Shimada growled and shook him harder,

"Let me see so I can confirm it myself! I just saw a glance! I have to see the full picture to better confirm the sex!"

"I said no!" Kuromine shouted and kicked Shimada away from him. Shimada groan and rubbed his face, looking back at his friend. He finally realized how scared and vulnerable he was acting.

"S-Shimada…I…this…" Kuromine couldn't form the right words because he was either too afraid or too embarrassed, probably a mixed of both. So Shimada helped him out a bit.

"…You're…both?" He whispered as if someone from the outside could hear this shocking and amazing secret. Kuromine tighten his lips and nodded once. Shimada sat there, not knowing what else to say. Ok, that was a lie. He had a ton of questions but it looked like Kuromine wouldn't be willing to answer. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a bit before Kuromine looked back at Shimada.

"Do you hate me?"

The question came out of left field and Shimada blinked at him in confusion.

"Why would I?" He asked. Kuromine blushed and looked away shyly, "B-because….the fact that, I am actually….both."

Shimada tilted his head to the side and looked up to the ceiling in thought. Kuromine looked back over at him, wondering what was going through his friend's mind when Shimada looked back at him.

"If I didn't see for myself, I wouldn't have ever notice. Even now, I can't tell so….it doesn't matter." He concluded. Kuromine stared at him in disbelief, but than let out a breath of relief and smiled.

"Thank goodness. I was so scared our friendship would be in trouble." He laughed. Shimada smiled too, "Please! As if you can get rid of me that easily!" They both shared a good laugh and the atmosphere was relaxed again.

"So with that behind us….can I see it again?" Shimada asked excitedly! Kuromine blinked but than blushed hard and shake his head.

"No! The first time was an accident!"

Shimada frowned and started to beg, "Please? It's one thing seeing it on TV or the computer, but it's a whole other level seeing one in real life!"

Kuromine frowned, "I said no!" He even covered the front of his pants protectively. But Shimada was not going to give up that easily. They went back and fourth, arguing, debating, and more begging. Finally, with one final plead and throwing himself at Kuromine's feet, Shimada heard a long and tired sigh.

"Fine….j-just a quick peek, got it?"

Shimada sat up and looked at him with a big grin, "Got it!"

Kuromine blushed, "And you better not tell anyone-"

"I won't!" Shimada agreed quickly. He was glowing with excitement, which made Kuromine a little more embarrassed. So, he stood up and sat on Shimada's bed. Shimada chose to stay on the floor, in front of him, getting a nice view for the peep show. Shimada never felt so excited and nervous before, his palms sweated, his heart was beating face, and his eyes stayed glued to every movement Kuromine made as the other male began to unzip his pants.

Kuromine took a deep breath before pulling his pants down to the mid section of his thighs. Next, he slowly pulled down his underwear. His penis sat humbly before he held it up and spread his thighs a little. Shimada's eyes widen as he look closer at the tan folds. It was amazing, probably the best thing he ever saw!

"Shit." Shimada whispered with his bare penis at full erection.

But than, the show was over as Kuromine closed his legs again. Disappointed, Shimada looked up at Kuromine and whimpered, like a desperate puppy. Kuromine stared down at him, face bright red and mouth formed in a tight line. He shook his head and Shimada used his eyes to beg, he even place a gentle hand on Kuromine's knee. Hesitation, then the legs opened up again and Shimada was blessed to see that wonderful zone again! He moved closer which caused Kuromine to jolt but didn't move away. Shimada breathed heavily, wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly slide it up and down.

It was amazing, Shimada kept thinking, than he thought… can he stick a finger in?

Before his mind could be made up, he blinks and realizes his hand, his fingers, were already tracing up and down the folds! He looked up quickly at his friend, who was as surprised as him but still did not move or push him away. Was Kuromine waiting for something too? Shimada looked back down, than thought to see just how far Kuromine will let him go. His index finger slide up and down before slipping in between the folds. Kuromine let out a slight gasp and squirmed, Shimada took it easy and slowly slide his finger inside, and making sure Kuromine wasn't experiencing too much discomfort.

Kuromine tighten his lips but that didn't stop the slight moan slipping out. A moan was the signal to keep going, right? Shimada agreed and took in how wet and warm it was inside Kuromine. It shot another jolt to Shimada's penis and convinced him to start sliding his finger in and out. With each thrust, Kuromine's constrain moaning grew louder and louder. One finger turned into two and Shimada looked up to see if Kuromine was into it as well.

Kuromine panted, making all sorts of erotic noises, his face red and flustered. His penis was at full erection too, so that was definitely a sign to continue! Shimada looked back at what he was doing and slowly slipped the two fingers further inside. Kuromine let out a low, deep-voiced moan as Shimada continued to gently explore.

"S-Shimada," Kuromine panted, sweat rolled down his brow, "Th-this is….wrong!" Shimada slid his wet fingertips out of Kuromine and inside again against his clitoris. Kuromine cried out again but still tried to continue his explanation, "Guys! We're both guys a-and-"

"I don't care. Just let me do you," Shimada moaned and leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Kuromine tasted good. So fucking good-like coconuts and chocolates and something else. He must have eaten something sweet on the date and the taste was still lingering around for Shimada to sample. These lips were just as soft, like really soft, in the exact same way Shimada had imagine girl lips were. And he smelled really good too, not drowning in cologne like some of the other guys at school, just sort of-well, it was nice. Kuromine sucked in his breath when Shimada kissed him, and then made a faint little noise that turned Shimada on even more!

But then Kuromine tried to ruin all that by trying to pull away. That was not in the new game plan, so Shimada climbed on top of Kuromine and basically trapped him underneath him. The fingers had now slid out of Kuromine and increased their rubbing against the overly sensitive, wet nub. Kuromine groaned into the kiss as he grabbed Shimada's shoulders, squeezing them and pushed them slightly back in a weak manner.

It was obvious his mind was still trying to fight back but his body had already given in, his legs spreading more, and his hips buckling up. Shimada had to tear his own self away enough to look at Kuromine, fiery passion in his eyes as he begged.

"Please, let this happen. I want _this_. I need _this_. Please, for the love of God, let me fuck you."

Kuromine held his breath over what was being asked. He then breathed out and looked away, his face read uncertainty and before he could open his mouth, Shimada already knew what he was going to say.

"Shiragami-chan…you want your first time to be with her…right?" His voice dripped with disappointment, but Shimada forced a small smile. Kuromine nodded and returned the small smile.

"Do…does she know about…"

"Yes. I told her a couple of weeks ago." Kuromine admitted then chuckled a little and sitting up. "She thought intersex meant the same as genderbend."

Shimada let out a laugh and shook his head a little, "That's our Shiragami-chan." Despite the humor, his voice was strained and he was trying to hold back some tears threatening to leak out. But he knew the rejection was coming anyway. He was always rejected and he felt stupid for thinking it would be any different, no matter how rare and unique the circumstances.

He pulled his fingers out of Kuromine, his hand stayed longingly against his upper thigh as he pulled it away. "I'm sorry, again." He said softly, and just as he was getting off his friend, a hand gently cupped the side of his face. He looked back down at Kuromine's soft expression and the little smile he still wore.

"Just this once." He said and blushed, "I never planned on using _that_ part of me and-Shimada!"

Next thing Kuromine knew, he was finding himself lying on his back, on the bed again, pants and underwear pulled away and Shimada hovering over him with a huge grin. Kuromine gulped, the back of his mind kicked him for encouraging this.

"Have you cum yet?" Shimada asked while wrestling off his clothes. Kuromine blushed and shifted his eyes to the sheets.

"Um, y-yeah. J-just a little earlier…" he trailed off. Shimada finished kicking off his pants and underwear and he looked over at Kuromine. The brown haired boy was taking off his shirt too while keeping his legs closed tight. Shimada crawled over to him and started to rub his outer thigh.

"Open your legs. I wanna see again." He said in a low voice. Kuromine blushed and nods, slowly he opened his legs again. His penis was still hard which made Shimada all the more excited as his eyes roamed over to the other sex. Kuromine's pussy was shiny from leaking so much; it was so plump and so cute! Shimada was glad Kuromine didn't have much pubic hair, making it more clear to see everything.

Shimada himself was standing at full mass, his penis throbbing and aching for some action too.

Kuromine looks up at him again and stutters, "Um…d-do you have…protection…?"

Shimada blinks, registering what was being asked before it hit him, "You mean a condom?" Kuromine nods and suddenly Shimada felt dumbstruck and upset!

No! No, he did not have a condom like the unprepared virgin loser that he was!

Getting the hint by the silent and frustrated look Shimada was expressing, Kuromine smiled a little disappointed himself. "I-I don't think we should…you know…i-it wouldn't be safe…"

"W-what if I run to a convenient store and get a box!?" Shimada shouted out desperately, not wanting this one chance to be smashed! He was literally so close popping his and Kuromine's cherries!

But, sadly, Kuromine sat up and closed his legs, the gates of paradise in Shimada's mind, and sat up. "Shimada-kun…this is probably for the best…maybe a sign to say we just aren't ready to do such things…even has an experiment between friends…"

Shimada looked like he was about to cry because he felt like it. He was so close! SO DAMN CLOSE! He was shaking with anger and frustration and wanted to kick his own ass for not having something so simple yet important!

As Shimada sat there, wailing in self-hatred, Kuromine took the opportunity to re-dress and get off the bed. With his mind finally cleared from lust, logic was set back into motion and he chastised himself for nearly cheating on Youko. He couldn't believe he was about to dash all of his and Youko's efforts into making this relationship work by getting swept up into the moment.

He turns back to Shimada and places a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort his disappointment.

"Let's just forget about this and just stay good friends, ok?"

To his relief, Shimada nodded slowly a response. Feeling better, Kuromine said his goodbyes and quickly left. Shimada, on the other hand, stayed like that for a good 20 minutes before crawling to his bathroom, turning on his shower and crying bitter, bitter, virgin tears.


End file.
